Esclava o Reina
by Iaanita Balder
Summary: Un cuento romantico de como se inicia la relacion de Lucius y Narssisa, con una pregunta que es ella para el, su reina o su esclava, actualizacion capi 6
1. Chapter 1

**Esclava o Reina**

Barridas por un viento del sudoeste húmedo y tibio, las nubes corrían por el pálido azul, velando a cada inane el sol de noviembre, que empezaba a declinar en esos momentos, la oscuridad era casi completa, en el pequeño camposanto caprichosamente emplazado entre la iglesia y la casa parroquial, dos edificios tan venerables y tan ruinosos el uno como el otro.

Las hojas muertas ejecutaban una danza loca en las avenidas y sobre las tumbas, las luces agitaban sus delgadas ramas desnudas coronas de perlas entre chocaban contra las verjas despintadas y soplaba y gemía el viento como una queja de muerto.

La gran tristeza de noviembre, de los fúnebres recuerdos de estos días en que el anima de los desaparecidos parece flotar alrededor nuestro, la gran tristeza de las tumbas, sobre la cual la esperanza cristiana es la única que arroja una luz animadora, se cernía aquí en este día en toda su intensidad.

La joven que aparentemente bajo el pequeño pórtico que daba entrada a la iglesia en el cementerio debía sentirá poderosamente esa impresión, porque una melancolía indecible se retrataba en su semblante, y las lagrimas se agolpaban a sus ojos- ojos de oriental, grandes u magníficos- cuya mirada tenia la dulcedumbre de una caricia y el encanto exquisito del candor, de una delicadeza de alma que ningún soplo deletéreo no había desflorado aun.

Era una deliciosa criatura, su cara era del mas puro tipo circasiano, si bien los rasgos no estaban aun completamente formados, porque eran de los de una adolescente, de unos cabellos rubios, suaves y sedosos, flotaban sobre sus hombros como sobre los de una niña.

Bajo las gradas de piedra cubiertas de un verdoso moho, y se dio a pasear entre las tumbas, su paso era grácil, rítmico, casi ondulante, su vestido de un gris pálido, casi blanco ponía una nota descritamente clara en la tristeza del ambiente, el viento jugaba con el, calmado tiempo que acariciaba su blanca frente, agitando la pequeña toca de terciopelo azul.

La joven se detuvo ante un mausoleo de piedra en el que se leían estas palabras: Familia Black se arrodillo y rezo un largo rato.

Levantándose, luego, dio algunos pasos más y cayó de nuevo de rodillas ante una sepultura cubierta de crisantemos blancos

Debajo de la cruz que se erguía sobre la sepultura estaba grabado este epitafio

Aquí reposo esperando la resurrección

Gabriel Maria des Forcis

Devuelto a dios a la edad de 20 años

La joven se inclino ligeramente la cabeza, apoyándola en sus malecitas juntas, las lágrimas resbalaban en sus mejillas cayendo sobre las blancas flores

-¡Gabriel, que falta me haces- murmuro ella

A sus espalda, por la estrecha alameda, venia una mujer enlutada, que acabo pro arrodillarse al lado de la joven, y abrazándola, deposito un prolongado beso en sus hermosa frente

-Veo que no lo olvidas, querida Cissi, a quien tanto te quería!- dijo con voz ahogada pro los gemidos

-¡Olvidarle! ¡Oh señora!

Lloraba sobre las blancas flores, las lágrimas de las madres se confundían con las de la amiga de la infancia, empezaron a rezar lentamente.

Ella era una viuda que acababa de perder a su último hijo, sus ojos azules, resecos pro tantas lágrimas vertidas, se fijaban en la cruz, con expresión de dolor resignado

-Descansa en paz- dijo la temblorosa Cissi

La señora des Forcis abrazo más estrechamente a la joven

-¡Cissi, mi Gabriel era una santo! ¡Debe de estar en el cielo!

-¡OH si!

Quedaron apoyadas una en la otra, sin cuidarse del viento, que se encariñaba en ella, ante sus ojos se evocaba la pequeña silueta de Gabriel , su fino rostro de boca sonriente, sus ojos azules, tan serios y de tan dulce mirar, tan gravemente tiernos y que a menudo parecían mirar algo misterioso y atrayente de mas allá

Gabriel des Forcils había sido uno de esos seres exquisitos que dios envía de vez encunado a la tierra como un reflejo de la perfección angelical

Cissi Black tenia seis años cuando, pro la primera ves, se encontró en presencia de Gabriel, a partir de este momento, su alma fue conquistada por el alma ferviente del muchacho, cuyos ojos parecían reflejar algo de la luz celeste

En casa de ella, entre un padre indiferente y una madrastra perteneciente de nombre a la religión, pero en realidad sin practicar ninguna,

Para Cissi Gabriel había sido siempre el consejero el guía siempre escuchado, ere el adolescente moralmente maduro antes de la edad, y sin embargo puro y bueno, el le había enseñado y cuidado cuando en su casa nadie mas lo hacia

En el momento que el iba a contemplar en ella la florescencia de su obra dios lo llamo a si

La última vez que CISS lo vio fue en su lecho de muerte que murmuro

-¡Gabriel, ruega por mi!

Estas mismas palabras las repitió siempre instintivamente, junto al sepulcro de su amigo desaparecido, como si lo hiciera ante la tumba de un santo, venia con frecuencia aquí, para confiarle, con otras veces sus pequeños cuidados, sus reflexiones sobre tal hecho o tal lectura, sobre sus alegrías o tristezas espirituales

No le respondía la vos suave y firme, pero una impresión tranquilizadora se apoderaba de ella, como si el alma angelical del muerto hubiera soplado en ella, fortaleciéndola milagrosamente.

Aquí se encontraba con la señora des Forcis, siendo la desolada madre un innegable consuelo apretar por algunos instantes contra su corazón aquella que Gabriel había amado, a la manera de los Ángeles,

-No permanezcas mas tiempo aquí querida mías- dijo ella de pronto- hay una fuerte corriente de aire y vas con ropa de verano, vete mi niña y gracias

Cissi beso la mejilla jada de la madre de su amigo, echo una ultima mirada a la tumba y se levanto, salio del cementerio y torció por una callejuela estrecha que salía derecha al campo, a alguna distancia empezaba una larga avenida de encinas.

De pronto apareció una pequeña casa solariega, algo desvencijada, pero de buena apariencia todavía

Encima de la puerta se veían algunos blasones algo borrados, esta mancion había sido patrimonio de su familia y su padre había tenido la dicha de morir allí después de haber disipado su salud en una vida alegre.

Allí permaneció su viuda, educando a sus hijos con ayuda de un preceptor, debían mantener las apariencias y no pensaba enviar a sus hijos al colegio al menos por ahora

Cissi era la hijastra de Catalina de Subrans, su padre había desposado en primeras nupcias con la prima de esta, la hermosa Xenia Zubina, muerta 12 meces después de su matrimonio , a causa de un accidente sucedió en la época de sus esponsales, y del que no se repuso nunca

Cissi, al entrar aquella tarde en la casa, encontró a su madrastra en la sala amueblada con viejos muebles descoloridos y en la que ella trabajaba habitualmente por entre largos dedos blanco adornados de sortijas, la señora había sido educada para ser una intelectual, y que más fácilmente hubiera sostenido una tesis filosófica antes que confeccionar un plato de confitería.

A la entrada de su hijastra, la señora de Subrans levanto a media su cara delgada, de cutis pálido y cuyo único encanto había consistido siempre en unos ojos azules muy grandes, fríos generalmente, pero que sabían hacerse expresivos cuando Catalina experimentaba una emoción

-Cissi, mucho tiempo has estado fuera……

-Mama, me he detenido algo en el cementerio

- No exageres estas visitas, hija mía, con tu natural un poco místico e impresionable, esto no va bien, pienso seria mejor que en el pronito año salgamos de nuestra vida de reclusión, para darte a conocer al mundo.

Cissi hizo un gesto de protesta

-No se trata de una aparición en toda regla, sino simplemente de aceptar algunas invitaciones de los vecinos, acabo de recibir una invitación de los vecinos para asistir a una cacería de ciervo, que se dará la próxima semana ¿te interesa ir?

-No se mama, si hay que ver como matan al pobre animal, te confieso que me disgustaría en sobremanera

- Podemos evitarnos asistir a esta ultima escena…..voy a contestar que aceptamos su invitación.

-Mama, usted no frecuenta la sociedad, no vale la pena, os lo aseguro, de que volváis a presentaros a riesgo de encontrar dolorosos recuerdos

-Es mi deber Cissi no puedo encerrarte aquí, no eres una prisionera, sino mi hija

La señora volvió a inclinar la cabeza sobre su trabajo, nunca se había expandido con su entenada, Cissi había sentido sierre que velaba por ella con una dedicación tal vez mayor que pro sus propios hijos, no por esto menos queridos, ya que no consentía separarse de ellos, y al igual de Cissi, los hacia educar en casa


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

La cacería tocaba a su fin, el ciervo acorralado cerca de la encrucijada sin salida de las tres hayas, hacia sin vida, y el primer montero presentaba el pie de la victima a una gran dama inglesa, que figuraba entre los huéspedes de los Cerigny.

-Conde? equivale esto a vuestras cacería en Escocia?- pregunto Roberto de Cerigny, primogénito de los castellanos, dirigiéndose a uno de los cazadores a quien la casualidad de la persecución trajo cerca de el, en el momento del alelí.

-Esta me ha interesado mucho, os lo aseguro, la caza, sea cualquiera, la quiero, me apaciona.

-El que así hablaba era un hombre de veintiocho a treinta años, de alta estatura y que parecía mayor en razón a la hermosura de sus formas y de la garbosa barba rubia que encuadraba su cara de rasgos enérgicos, la boca era dura, la frente altanera, los gestos graciosos y sueltos, muy eslavos.

Lo que impresionaba en esta fisonomía eran loa ojos ¿de que color eran? ¿Azules, grises?, así parecían en un momento, pero en seguida se antojaban verde, de un extraño verde cambiante, misteriosos y turbador, otras veces se les hubiera visto negros, y esto en las rarísimas momentos que el conde Malfoy se mostraba irritado.

De todos modos, era la suya una mirada enigmática, fría, y desdeñosa, pero fascinadora por su misma extrañeza y por la rara inteligencia que expresaba.

-Muy Chic este conde Malfoy, pero dudo que haya hecho feliz a su esposa- murmuro una joven al oído de su vecina, una noble rusa, amiga de los castellanos, en tanto que jinete y coches se dirigían al gran pabellón de caza en el que se debía servir la comida.

-Os engañáis, el conde estaba bien con ella, le regalaba alhajas y vestidos, la llevaba siempre a todas las fiesta y no la dejaba nunca, lo único que de ella exigía era que no hubiera mas voluntad que la de el, ni otras ideas ni otros gustos que los suyos.

-¿Os parece esto poco?

-Esto depende de los caracteres, Olga Serkin, a la que hizo su mujer a los diez y seis años, era una criatura pasiva, muy prendada de su marido y enteramente dominada por el, me parece que no debió cubrir nunca ese despotismo.

-¿Era bonita?

-¡Admirable! De su abuela, circasiana, había heredado una hermosura tal como se ven pocas.

-¿Y de que murió?

-No lo se a punto cierto…. Un accidente en el dominio que el conde posee en Escocia, con ella murió su único hijo.

-¿Se desesperaría el marido?

-¿Desesperarse el? no dudo que experimentaría al gran emoción, pero he oído decir que en aquel momento su cara era la misma que enseña hoy, es indudable que a este hombre le falta un órgano, el corazón, todos cuantos le conocen opinan lo mismo.

-Es una lastima, porque es hombre que vale, le he oído hablar y lo hace de un modo inteligente y erudito….¿cree usted que piense en volver a casarse?

-Lo ignoro, necesitaría, en este caso, encontrar una segunda Olga, porque de otro modo….la paz conyugal se alteraría pronto, no obstante no faltarían mujeres que le aceptarían, deslumbradas por su titulo, su alta posición social, sus inmensas riquezas y la vida de lujo refinado que lleva, confieso, pro mi parte que nada de todo esto compensa la esclavitud en la que tenia a la condesa Olga, el alma ruda de los antiguos moscovitas, se ha unido a este hombre con el despotismo oriental, según el- así lo he oído declara un día- la mujer es un ser inferior, un juguete que se adorna para el placer de la vista, que se pone en casa bien así como una hermosa estatua o una obra de arte notable, y que debe poseer toda la blandura y humildad necesarias para doblegarse sin murmurar a los caprichos y la voluntad de su dueño y señor, no le vayáis a el, no digo con las mujeres sabias, pero ni una mujer instruida o intelectual que tenga ideas personales y que se tenga por diferente del hombre, igual, por consiguiente a este.

-¿Sabéis, condesa, que asusta vuestro amigo? ¡Brr! No seria yo quien le proporcionaría una segunda esposa….Los Cerigny le han conocido en Canes ¿no es verdad?

-Así es allí posee una maravillosa villa en la que en la vida la condes Olga daba fiestas inolvidables, allí vive con su hermana la baronesa de Buhlbergo, viuda de un diplomático Noruego, con los dos hijos de esta y una prima pobre, personaje secundario que forma parte del mobiliario de las diferentes residencias del conde Malfoy.

Así hablando, las dos amazonas llegaron junto al pabellón de caza, coquetón edificio estilo Luís XV, alrededor del cual se agrupaban los invitados que se apeaban del caballo o de los carruajes, el Conde Malfoy acababa de poner pie a tierra, y dando la rienda de su caballo a un montero, muy obsequioso – el noble tenia fama de esplendido- se detuvo un instante paseado en torno a el una mirada investigadora e indiferente a la vez

Esta mirada se inmovilizo de repente.

Acababa de ver en medio de un grupo la delgada silueta de la señora de Subrans, y a su lado la encantadora figura de su ahijada.

La vizcondesa y Cissi habían llegado con retraso y se juntaron en el bosque con los otros invitados, llamaban la atención, porque desde hacia años la señora de Subrans no salía y únicamente mantenía la mas estricta relaciones de cortesía con los castellanos de la vecindad, sobre todo, la belleza de Cissi excitaba el interés y la admiración general.

-¿Estoy soñando?- dijo la condesa MacKinnon al oído de su vecina- esta joven tiene un parecido extraordinario con la difunta condesa Olga.

-Es la señora de Subrans. Su madre era extranjera como su madrastra, creo que se llama Black

-¿Black efectivamente, dos condesas Black dos primas, se han casado susesivamente con un francés…. Según esto, esas damas serian primas del Conde Malfoy …..¡Así se explica el parecido! Olga Serkin era hija de una Black

-Mirad el conde se dirige a ella, sin duda le ha impresionado el parecido.

No obstante, ni el mas perspicaz de los observadores hubiera podido atisbar la más mínima impresión de tal género en la cara impasible del Conde Malfoy, mientras se dirigía hacia la señora de Subrans.

La vizcondesa, al volver la cabeza, lo vio de pronto, a pocos penoso de ella, un tinte algo verdoso cubrió su cara, y algo así como una ráfaga de espanto turbo sus ojos.

-Catalina Black- dijo el- no esperabais encontrarme aquí ¿verdad?

Ella balbució

-En efecto, yo ignoraba que estuvierais de visita aquí.

-Desde hace cinco días soy huésped del marques de Cerigny…….. Porque supongo que estoy delante de la hija de Xenia Black

El conde miraba a Cissi, exquisita y delicada, con un traje de sencillo paño de un pálido azul, la joven tembló ante esa mirada extraña, indefinible, en la que no se leía ni admiración ni dulzura, sino la satisfacción del hombre que ha conseguido encontrar el objeto raro buscado pro mucho tiempo.

El color verdoso se acentuó en la cara de Catalina, mientras respondía con voz casi apagada.

-Si, es la hija de Xenia….. Cissi, tu primo el conde Lucius Malfoy.

El conde tomo la mano de Cissi, helada a su vista, le tendía maquinalmente y la llevo a sus labios inclinándose apenas, este gesto en el era tan orgullosos, de una condescendencia tan visible, que perdía toda su significación habitual, de cortesía galante o respetuosa, según los casos.

-He conocido mucho a vuestra madre, prima mía, que acostumbraba pasar las vacaciones en Escocia, mi dominio del norte, cuando yo era un mozalbete, allí también se celebraron sus esponsales con el vizconde de Subrans.

Y sin esperar una contestación que, pro otra parte Cissi cortada por una extraña timidez, hubiera dado fácilmente, el conde se alejo para juntarse con el señor de Cerigny, que discutía con algunos de sus huéspedes sobre las peripecias de la cedería.

-Mama- dijo Cissi- nunca me has hablado de este primo.

Miraba a su madrastra, y se asusto a la vista de su fisonomía alterada.

-¿Qué tienes?¿Te sientes mal, mama?

-Si un poco……me vuelven las palpitaciones….creo que haríamos bien en irnos se despidieron apresuradamente de la señora de Cerigny, la cual acompaño hasta el carruaje, manifestando su pesar. El conde Malfoy las vio partir y las siguió con la mirad, por unos instantes mientras el coche se alejaba

-¡Esa joven, o mejor dicho esa niña es la ideal!- observo alguien a su lado

-Verdad es- contesto el con frialdad.

Y se encamino hacia la entrada del pabellón de caza, seguido de las miradas de todos, porque este gran señor eslavo, de tan orgullosa apostura y enigmática fisonomía, excitaba la mas viva curiosidad de los invitados del marques de Cerigny.

En el carruaje que llevaba a los moradores a su morada, Cissi examinaba con cierta ansiedad el semblante de su madrastra, la señora de Subrans padecía de algunas crisis cardiacas, y el medico había mandado que evitara fuertes emociones.

Pero ¿Qué emoción pudo haber experimentado hoy? Este conde malfoy, de quien no había oído hablar nunca a sus hijos, debía de ser casi tan extraño para ella….

A menos que no evocase algunos recuerdos penosos……

CIssi sabia que su madrastra había perdido a sus padres y un único hermano, cuando ella era una jovencita, quizá Lucius Malfoy se hallaba presente en el momento de estas desgracias, acerca de las que Catalina no se extendía en largos detalles.

La señora de Subrans, levantando de pronto los ojos, vio la mirada inquieta de Cissi

-No te inquietes, hija mía- dijo con la misma voz apagada con que hablo al conde- esto no será nada, no me encontraba bien esta mañana…..debía haberme abstenido

-Si mama ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Hubiera sido más razonable quedarnos tranquilamente en casa.

-Seguramente, si yo hubiera podido prever……

Temblaban sus enjutas manos y sus pálidos labios

Cissi no reparo en ello y se tranquilizo viendo que en llegando, la señora de Subrans recobraba su aspecto habitual, salvo un cerco muy pronunciado en torno de sus ojos


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Un limpio sol otoñal bañaba de luz la estancia, bastante desnuda, llamada la sala de estudio en la bardonnaye, el pálido cráneo del señor Babilla, el profesor, brillaba iluminado del mas vivo resplandor, lo que poco le importaba al buen hombre, aspirando delicadamente y a dosis el humo de su cigarrillo, se esmeraba en la corrección de una versión latina que acababa de terminar Cissi, "el mas inteligente cerebro femenino que he conocido", declaraba orgullosamente el profesor.

Porque este se sentía enorgullecido e la mayor de sus discípulos, cierto que Alberto, niño de 12 años travieso y empecinado y su hermana Ana no les faltaba inteligencia, pero no poseían la viva comprensión de Cissi, ni su ardor en el trabajo, como tampoco la delicada bondad que había impedido siempre a la encantadora Cissi hacer corro a las chiquilladas que aquellos urdían contra su maestro, cuyas pequeñas manías y ridiculeces excitaban su verbo, no pocas veces inconcientemente mortificante.

En este momento, Alberto, inclinado junto a ana le enseñaba el cráneo reluciente del señor Bobille, haciendo reír a su hermana, El buen hombre levanto un poco los ojos, murmuro "silencio", lleno de indulgencia y volvió a su corrección.

-Señorita Cissi, esto esta admirablemente bien- exclamo en tono triunfal el señor Bobille, levantando entre sus dedos, amarillos por el contacto del tabaco, la pagina cubierta con la encantadora escritura de cissi- he aquí una discípula que me hora ¡Ah, cuando hayáis trabajado dos años mas, que hermosa instrucción será la vuestra!

Se interrumpió un campanillazo, Cissi se levanto con viveza, dando un golpecito a su delantal de percal rosa, algo raído.

-Tengo que ir a abrir, porque Miguelina y Jose están fuera.

Salio al vestíbulo y se encamino a la puerta, que abrió en seguida, cuando sonaba un segundo campanillazo, seco e impaciente.

Cissi se sobresalto y dio un involuntario movimiento de retroceso al encontrarse con el conde Malfoy

Este se descubrió preguntando.

-¿Podría ver a mi prima la señora de Subrans?

-Creo que si, ¿quiere usted entrar, conde?

Malfoy no protesto a este dictado ceremonioso, pero envolvió con una mirada dominadora a la joven criatura, ruborizada y cohibida ante el.

Cissi le encamino a la puerta de la sala, que abrió diciendo:

-Voy a avisar a mi madre

-¿La llamáis vuestra madre? ¿Es que lo ha exigido ella?

-No, soy yo la que le he dado siempre este nombre, porque ella me ha educado- contesto cissi muy sorprendida.

-¡Ah si, es verdad!- dijo el entre dientes.

Mientras el conde entraba en el salón mejor amueblado, que era la sala de estudio, en el que se recibían las visitas, Cissi paso a la habitación contigua y se acerco a su madrastra, ocupada en su arreglo.

-Mama, el conde Malfoy pregunta por usted

La labor se le escapo de las manos a la señora de Subrans, y su semblante revistió el mismo extraño color que la víspera, en el momento que su pariente se acercara a ella, y sin decir una palabra, se levanto y abriendo la puerta de comunicación, entro a la sala.

El conde, estaba de pie en medio de la estancia, la dejo que avanzara hacia el, su aguda mirada parecía escudriñas hasta el fondo del alma de esta mujer, que se esforzaba visiblemente para no bajar la mirada.

-Mucho tiempo hace que no nos hemos visto, Catalina Black- dijo el con calmosa frialdad.

Lo mismo que en la víspera, no se dieron la mano, y quien viera a los dos primos, uno frente a otro, quedaría convencido que una barrera misteriosa los separaba.

-En efecto, Lucius….. Ya me suponía que vendrías a mi casa…….

Su voz era ronca y su mirada se desviaba de el como esquivando la fascinación de sus grises retinas.

-No vengo por ti, Catalina, no he perdido mi antigua costumbre de ir derecho a mi objeto, sobre todo con las mujeres, que, en general, gustan engoliarse en mil pequeños circunloquios mas o menos hipócritas, he aquí, pues, lo que yo deseo: la hija de mi prima Xenia se parece de un modo extraordinario a Olga, mi difunta mujer, por este motivo, tengo la intención de hacer de esta niña la Condesa de Malfoy

La señora de Subrans retrocedió algunos pasos, fijando en el los ojos dilatados por el asombro.

-¿Queréis…..casaros con Cissi? ¿Con una niña, que no tiene aun los veinte años?

-Por esto, precisamente, a esta edad yo la formare a mi gusto, como hice con Olga.

Y como la señora de Subrans quedase enmudecida y mirándole con aire aturdido, añadió secamente:

-¡Cualquiera diría que os dije lo mas extraordinario del mundo!

-Pero Lucius…. Pensad que no la conocéis

-Se parece a Olga; por lo menos será tan hermosa como ella, y lo bastante joven para moldearla, esto me basta, la inteligencia me es indiferente, y en cuanto al caracter, sea el que sea, yo sabré transformarlo según mis gustos.

-¡Entonces…..entonces, quizás será una desgraciada!- balbuceo la señora de Subrans.

Malfoy plegó irónicamente los labios

-¿Acaso una mujer puede ser desgraciada cuando su marido la rodea de lujo, la colma de alhajas y de vestidos y la lleva a las fiestas mas brillantes? Esto no tiene importancia, una mujer no debe tener otra religión que la de su marido, y cuando sea la Condesa Malfoy, Cissi seguirá el culto que le imponga.

La mirada turbada de la señora de Subrans se detuvo en el semblante impasible de Lucius.

-¿Vos, vos la obligareis a dejar su religión?

-Claro que si, por mi parte, yo no tengo creencias, pero mis tradiciones de familia y de raza me imponen la practica aparente de la religión de mi país, lo mismo debe ser con mi mujer.

-Lucius, ella no querrá nunca, Renunciad a esa idea, es imposible, por lo demás, la niña no será feliz.

Un resplandor de ira brillo en los ojos de Lucius, que en ese momento parecían negros.

-¿Por quien me tomas Catalina cualquiera diría que yo hice desgraciada a Olga, aquella que antes de exhalar su ultimo suspiro me besaba las manos, murmurando "Lucius, me diste la dicha" nunca tuvo ella que formular un deseo, porque yo me anticipaba a el, tratare a Cissi como la trate a ella, pienso ser siempre el dueño absoluto, pero en cambio, doy a mi mujer todas las satisfacciones que confiere a un cerebro femenino ¿Qué mas puede pedir ella?

-Tal vez que la amarais de otro modo- murmuro la señora de Subrans.

Una media sonrisa irónica se dibujo en los labios de Lucius.

-¿Qué yo sea un humilde servidor, como tantos imbeciles lo son de sus mujeres? Yo que tengo más respeto a la superioridad masculina, y ante todo quiero ser obedecido sin discusión

-¿Y decís que ella será dichosa?

El conde empezó a impacientarse

-Si, lo será, porque yo sabré quitarla toda sensibilidad ridícula, si la tuviera, Olga era amable, complaciente, mimosa y nunca he sufrido yo ver una lagrima en sus ojos o un arruga en su frente, Olga se acostumbro pronto y me mostraba siempre una cara serena y complaciente, si no la hubiera educado así en los primeros días de nuestro unión, me hubiera arriesgado a ver lloriqueos, caprichos, mohines todo lo que yo detesto.

-¿De modo que vuestra esposa no tenia ni el derecho a llorar?

-Me porte de tal manera con ella, que nunca tuvo motivo razonable para derramar ni una lágrima- contesto fríamente.

Por algunos segundos la señora de Subrans permaneció muda, admiradora por esa declaración hecha con aplomo.

-Lucius, esto no es posible- dijo pro fin- Cissi es demasiado joven, esta delicada de salud…..

-En mi casa tendrá todos los cuidados necesarios, no temáis, yo no guato de tener una mujer enferma realmente, Catalina, me extraña vuestra solicitud por la hija de la pobre Xenia.

Se advertía una extraña ironía en el acento del conde, cuya penetrante mirada no se apartaba del rostro de Catalina, que se cubría de una espantosa palidez.

-La verdad es que la cuido lo mejor que puedo- repuso ella con voz apagada- y quisiera que fuera feliz.

-Lo será a mi lado

-No, Lucius, no, por de pronto, no cambia sus ideas, o religión

El conde frunció el ceño

-Catalina ¿es que dais importancia a la voluntad de una niña? A esta edad, no importa nada cualquier religión o ideología

La señora de Subrans junto las manos.

-No me pidáis esto, Lucius, no puedo hacer desgracia a esta pobre niña…….

-¡Esto debe envanecerme!- dijo Malfoy en tono irritado- a propósito, ¿es verdad ese singular accidente del que tuvo en trance la muerte en Draconia?

Una extraña turbación se apodero de la señora de subrans, hasta el punto que su mano busco apoyo en el respaldo de la silla.

-No lo se…..balbució, desviando la mirada

-Sabed de Iván Borges se conserva fuerte y alerta y con una memoria asombrosa, especialmente acerca de los hechos ocurridos hace bastante tiempo, tales como vuestra estancia y la de Xenia en Draconia

Catalina temblaba de pies a cabeza, y sus miradas evitaban siempre encontrarse con las de Lucius, tal como una bestia dominada por las retinas del domador.

-Es muy hablador, únicamente yo refreno su lengua, esto debéis agradecérmelo, Catalina, porque el día que yo le diga "no importa, Iván, di lo que quieras" quizás tuviera el mal gusto de hacer revelaciones sensacionales que perjudicarían a vuestro hijos ¿no es verdad Catalina Black?

Esta vez, Catalina le miro y dijo suplicante

-¡Lucius, pro compasión!... ¿no son bastares los remordimientos que me torturan? He hecho lo posible para hacer feliz a Cissi.

-Pero engañándola odiosamente ¿NO creéis que ella estaría mejor con migo, que soy un hombre honrado, que bajo el techo de una mujer que mato a su madre?

Un gemido escapo del pecho de la señora de Subrans

-¡Lucius!...os lo ruego……..

El conde prosiguió, impasible

-Esta única razón me impone el deber de sacar de aquí a la joven, id, pues, a notificarle mi petición y mañana seamos prometidos

Por esa vez, catalina no protesto, estaba domada por el arma misteriosa que hacia a Lucios omnipotente para ella.

-Le hablare- dijo con vos débil

-Será esto lo mas razonable, porque si cissi no llega a ser mí mujer, me vería en el caso de enterarla de ciertas cosas que la imposibilitarían seguir por mas tiempo aquí, desde el momento que llegue a ser la condesa Malfoy, vuestro secreto no correrá peligro, ni tampoco vuestro hijos……

-Le hablare, lucios- repitió ella

Crisparonse sus dedos con tal fuerza en el raspando de la silla, que sus uñas se hundieron en la madera.

-Esta bien- dijo el conde- como yo no pretendo eternizar el noviazgo, haréis de manera que el matrimonio pueda celebrarse dentro de un mes, primero en la iglesia católica, por una concesión que quiero hacer, ya que Cissi no ha practicado esta religión, que es la de su país, y que era la de su padre, después un sacerdote ortodoxo vendrá a bendecir aquí nuestra unión según nuestro rito.

-¿Y…..si Cissi rechaza en absoluto sobre este particular?- murmuro la señora de Subrans

Lucius se encogió de hombros

-Una niña ¿Cómo puede tener opinión arraigada sobre tal o cual religión? Esto no tiene importancia, Catalina, Cissi se prestara sin dificultad, tanto más cuando me ha parecido muy tímida

-Si es tímida y obediente

-¡Mejor que mejor! Me parece que ella realiza en todo mi ideal, hasta mañana Catalina.

Sin darle la mano, lo mismo que cuando vino, se dirigió a la puerta, cuando ya iba a salir, catalina le dijo con tono suplicante

-¿No la haréis sufrir demasiado, Lucius?

Este tuvo un movimiento de indignación

-¿Es que pretendes burlarte de mi? saben que no soy ningún Barba azul, Olga fue feliz a mi lado y cissi lo será también, acordaos que, de todos modos, esta niña no puede continuar aquí, no olvides tampoco que la divisa de los Malfoy es "perezca el mundo entero y hasta el honor de los míos, con tal que se cumpla mi voluntad"

Catalina doblo la cabeza, sin responder y salio de la sala.

Entonces se hundió en un sillón y ocultado la cara entre las manos

-¡Es horroroso!... ¡Horrosoro!- murmuro -¡Pobre Cissi! he de sacrificarte, pues si: porque se demasiado bien que el cumplirá su amenaza….. Y mis hijos quedaran deshonrados….. También Cissi será desgraciada sabiendo que ……. ¡Oh que tormento!- gimió retorciéndose las manos

"Verdad es que Cissi pueda ser al lado de este hombre mas feliz de lo que yo creo….. Bueno, como ella es, el la amara, por frió que tenga el corazón, ella le imbuirá ideas menos intransigentes………..

De esto mono trataba Catalina de tranquilizarse y hasta persuadirse que Cissi seria dichosa con esta unión, en Medio de todo, es verdad que ella había oído decir que Olga parecía ser muy feliz, y que amaba mucho a su esposo ¿Por qué no había de suceder lo mismo con Cissi?

-Voy a hablarle….queda la cuestión de la religión; pero ella se arreglara con el Lucius no oculta que este le es indiferente, y que solo es ortodoxo por tradición, además el se dejara seducir, si ella sabe manejarle.

Se levanto, abrió la puerta y llamo

-¡Cissi!

Luego entro en la habitación contigua y se sentó en su sitio de costumbre, pero de espaldas a la luz de la ventana, porque tenia conciencia de la alteración de su semblante

-¿Me llamas, mama? Dijo Cissi, entrando apresurada

-Si hija mía, siéntate aqui y óyeme….. Voy derecho al asunto, el conde Malfoy viendo en ti el retrato de su primera mujer, prima tuya y de el, te pide en matrimonio.

Cissi tuvo un sobresalto de estupor, fijado en su madrastra sus hermosos ojos asombrados

-¡Mama!... ¡Es una broma!... ¡A mi edad!

- Olga no tenía dieciséis años cuando Lucius se caso con ella

-¡No, no! Decidle que no, mama- respondió espontáneamente Cissi, con un ligero dejo de temor- ¡Me da miedo el!

- Es una niñería de tu parte, Cissi Lucius es un hombre que vale mucho, y de todas suertes eso será para ti un matrimonio magnifico, los condes Malfoy son de antigua estirpe de soberanos, y de los zares, al quitarles esa soberanía, les han dejado numerosos privilegios e inmensos bienes, Te veras rodeada de lujo, y tendrás todas las satisfacciones imaginables, Lucius te hará viajar ¡serás feliz hija mía!

Hablaba en tono monótono, como si recitara una lección aprendida, y apartando su mirada de la asombrada y asustada Cissi

-Mama…..pues yo no quiero……. ¡Es imposible! Vaya mama, a mi edad no se casa ninguna

La sorpresa había dominado antes a cissi, pero ahora era el terror, comprendiendo que la cosa iba seria.

-¡Cissi! No me obligues a repetirte las mismas cosas, hija mía ¡estoy tan casada!

Cissi se inclino un poco para tratar de ver la cara de su madrastra

-Es verdad, mama, parece que estáis muy fatigada ¿Qué tenéis?

-¡Es el corazón!...- dijo la señora de Subrans con voz algo trémula- me convendría la calma; pero lo que es pro hoy no la tendré mostrándote tu tan recalcitrante.

-¡Mama! ¿Es posible que queráis esto para mi?- exclamo Cissi con angustia- yo no conozco al conde Malfoy.

-Pero lo conozco yo y se que ha hecho feliz a su primera esposa, es verdad que en apariencia es frió, pero ¿Qué significa esto? Las palabras melosas y los cumplidos son muchas veces lazos tendidos, Además en vista de tu juventud no te vendrá mal un marido serio que sepa dirigirte….. ¡No te alarmes tanto, Cissi!...cualquiera diría que te condeno al suplicio.

Cissi retorció maquinalmente sus pequeñas manos.

-¡! El conde me da miedo! …….además, yo no había caído en cuenta de que tuviera que casarme un día ¡me parecía esto tan lejos! Me consideraba una niña una……de repente me decís que sea la esposa de este extraño, que me llevara pro donde el quiera, lejos de aquí, lejos de vosotros

¡Mama decidle que no! no penséis mas en esto, os lo suplico

La señora de Subrans bajo algo los ojos, como si no pudiera aguantar la vista de la dulce mirada implorante.

-Estas locas, Cissi, ciertamente que hasta aquí no tenias motivo de pensar en casarte, pero ya que se ofrece una ocasión inesperada, conviene no dejarla escapar.

-¿Pero como he de casarme?

- Bajo el rito católico, no exageres mi niña. ¿Acaso tu madre y yo éramos católicas? Esto no impidio que yo os haya permitido a ti y a tus hermanos seguir la religión de vuestro padre.

-¿Pero murmuro Cissi

-El mismo me ha dicho que vuestro matrimonio será bendecido en la iglesia católica- contesto Catalina con voz sorda- ya veras como el no es tan terrible como parece maña quien sabe¿? Quizás haga lo que tú quieras Cissi

Catalina trataba de sonreír, pero si no hubiera estado a contra luz habría descubierto una dolorosa constricción que torcía sus labios, esos labios mentirosos que engañaban a una niña inocente.

-¿Es posible? ¿Es posible que de repente deba decidirme?... ¿no puedo reflexionar, pedir consejo, mama?

Catalina se alarmo ¿pedir consejo? A un confesor, claro ¡quien mas que un sacerdote para estorbar el plan! Convenía a toda costa arrancarle una promesa

-¿Reflexionar, Cissi? El conde quiere una respuesta hoy mismo, comprende bien, el encuentra en ti a su primera esposa, que tanto amo, y desde que te ha visto, no vive generoso de un rechazo, piénsalo bien, Cissi, seria un acto de caridad consolar a Este viudo, recordadle a Olga.

Las palabras salían con pena de sus labios secos, falta de fuerzas las señora de Subrans reclino su cabeza en el respalde de la butaca

-¡Mama, mama! Dijo Cissi con angustia

Catalina estaba desmayada, la joven llamo a Alberto y envió pro el medio, luego trato de hacer volver en si a su madrastra, pero este duraba todavía cuando lego el medico

-Doctor ¿esta pues mas enferma?- pregunto cissi cuando la señora de Subrans recobro el sentido y el medio se iba, después de haber escrito unas recetas

-Si, algo mas. Convendría evitarle toda contrariedad, y cualquier emoción fuerte ¿ha experimentado hoy algo de esto?

-Si- afirmo Cissi ruborizada

-Pues pro esto es, señorita Cissi, su mama necesita aun gran tranquilidad de espíritu, con esta condición puede vivir años, aun con esta enfermedad.

De vuelta cissi a la habitación de su madrastra, iba llena de turbación ¿consistía, en su residencia a este matrimonio, esta sacudida pro la que el medico se mostraba alarmado? ¿De modo que si ocurría una desgracia, si Alberto y ana quedaban huérfanos seria de ella, cissi la causa?

-¡Que hacer dios mió!... ¡Que hacer!

Oyéndola entrar, la señora de Subrans volvio a ella su semblante deshecho

-Ya ves hija. Que precaria es mi salud- dijo con voz apagada- un día u otro puedo irme en una crisis, en un desmayo, tu te quedaras huérfana…… mientas si estas casada no tendrás necesidad de nadie, y yo moriré tranquila por lo que a ti hace.

La mano ardiente de cissi se puso en la de su madrastra, que temblaba convulsiva

-¿De verdad, mama, si yo acepto este matrimonio quedareis satisfecha?

Un "si" imperceptible paso por los labio de Catalina

-En este caso, puesto que vos opináis que es un bien para mí, me casare con el conde Malfoy- dijo cissi con acento algo apagado.

Al mismo tiempo se inclino, ofreciéndole su frente a los labios de su madrastra.

Catalina iba a rechazarla, pero maquinalmente beso a la niña que se iba a sacrificar a las exigencias implacables de Lucius Malfoy

-Vete cissi- dijo afablemente- déjame, tengo necesidad de reposo, esta noche le escribiré a Lucius

Cissi salio de la sala, y subiendo aprisa la escalera entro en su habitación, una ancha recamara sencillamente amueblada, y que ella cuidaba con todo esmero…. Se hico de rodias u la cara entre las manos rompio a lloras.

-¡Dios mió! ¡Dios mió! ¿Es posible? No podré nunca, tengo demasiado miedo….. Gabriel ruega pro mí, ruega por tu pequeña Cissi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

La providencia tiene miras impenetrables que confunden las previsiones de la sabiduría humana, cundo Cissi al otro día por la mañana, fue a la parroquia para hablar con su maestro, supo que el anciano, a causa de un ataque apoplejía, estaba en la agonía.

De esta suerte, aquel que podía iluminar la pobre conciencia inexperta, faltaba de repente, a Cissi no le quedaba siquiera el recurso de aconsejarse de la señora Des Forcils, madre de Gabriel estaba por un mes en Burdeos, con su hermana enferma.

Cissi espero, pues, con secreto terror, la visita anunciada del extranjero que iba a ser su prometido trataba de tranquilizarse, diciéndose que la señora de Subrans conocía a Lucius Malfoy y no obligaría a una matrimonio que no le ofrecía suficientes garantías.

Tenia gran confianza en su madrastra, a la que consideraba muy formal y que siempre le había demostrado afecto y solicitud, además Cissi alma humilde desconfiaba de sí misma consiente de su inexperiencia, que en muchos puntos ere realmente de la de una niña. A causa de la vida retirada que llevaba y del método de educación anticuado de la Bardonnaye, estimaba que la obediencia a un juicio mas maduro que el suyo formaba parte de sus deberes.

No sentía ninguna veleidosidad por sublevarse contra este matrimonio impuesto por su madrastra, por tanto, cuando a la tarde hoyo el automóvil del conde Malfoy pararse ante la casa, se puso pálida y miro atribulada a la señora de Subrans.

Catalina volvió los ojos por no ver aquellas retinas tal elocuentes, parecidas a las de la gacela cuando acorralada, implora al implacable cazador, tenia la fisonomía de una persona que sale de una grave enfermedad, y cuando entro el conde, todo su cuerpo se estremeció

-Aquí tenéis a vuestra prometida, Lucius- dijo con voz apagada, señalándole a la joven, que se había adelantado maquinalmente pero que bajaba los ojos para retrasar el momento ñeque había de tropezar con la mirada que le había causado tal impresión de miedo.

-Muy bien. Dijo lacónicamente Lucius- me felicito, Cissi...pero levantad los ojos, os lo ruego, Olga me dejaba siempre leer hasta el fondo de su mirada, y deseo que vos hagáis lo mismo

Obediente Cissi, levanto los ojos y miro con timidez la fría fisonomía de su prometido, durante algunos segundos, el pareció contemplar con altiva satisfacción la delicada criatura temblorosa ante su presencia, en seguida el verde matiz extraño de sus ojos cambio, hizose casi blanco, mientras su mano se posaba en la rubia cabellera de Cissi,, con un gesto que quizás fuera una caricia, pero tenia toda la apariencia de una toma de posesión.

-No eres mas que una niña todavía, Cissi, espero que serás muy sumisa y todo ira bien... ¿parece que sufrís Catalina? No os estáis obligada en cansaros por estar aquí, sentiría mucho molestar en el tiempo que duren los esponsales, que haremos lo mas pronto posible, ¿no es verdad?

La señora de Subrans no protesto, por mas que no hubiera podido hacerlo, ¿no era mejor dejar solos a los novios? Tal ves de este modo surgiría una chispa entre los dos.

Sin embargo no era probable que esto ultimo sucediera el conde Malfoy había ofrecido una butaca a Cissi, tomando asiento a su lado, con su alta estatura parecía dominarla y aplastarla, poniendo su larga y fina mano en el hombro de la joven, le pregunto acerca de su vida, de sus ocupaciones, de sus estudios, como ella le respondiera con voz entrecortada pro la emoción, el la interrumpió

-¿Tienes miedo de mi, Cissi?- pregunto con voz casi tierna

Ella murmuro ruborizada

-Si, un poco...perdóname

-Esto no me desagrada, a condición que este temor no te paralice ni te quite el uso de la palabra tengo la intención de hacerte muy feliz, con tal que seas dócil a la dirección que te daré.

-Haré lo que queráis- contesto ella con dulzura

Cissi se acordaba, de pronto, de los consejos de santos cristianos acerca de la sumisión de la esposa hacia el esposo, y pensaba que ella, tan joven tenia necesidad, mas que otras de conformarse.

Lucius continuo su interrogatorio, movió satisfecho la cabeza al saber que hablaba correctamente el ruso y el alemas demás de su propia lengua, pero frunció el ceño al la sola palabra del latín y griego

-Me aras el favor de olvidar esto- dijo con sequedad- es lo que da mas aire de pedantería a una mujer y lo que yo mas detesto mas que todo, en lo demás tu instrucción esta en camino de ir demasiado lejos, felizmente aun es tiempo de refrenarla.

-¿Es que no me permitís que siga instruyéndome?- balbuceo ella

-Cierto que no ¿ensuciaras tus dedos con escrituras inútiles para tu sexo, cansas tus hermosos ojos con estudios ridículos? Esto no lo permitiré nunca Cissi.

Lagrimas que no pudo contener, brotaron de los ojos de la joven, Lucius tuvo un movimiento de enojo, pareciéndole a Cissi que la mano de el pesaba sobre sus hombros.

-Óyeme, y icho sea de una vez por todas, acostúmbrate a no llorar a propósito de todo y nada, como suelen hacer las mujeres, porque es lo mas insoportable,

Ella doblo la cabeza y trato de contener sus lagrimas, pero estas iban en aumento, y resbalaron lentamente en sus mejillas y hasta en el corpiño de tal blanco que se había puesto en este día en honor a sus esponsales.

Una vislumbre de emoción, casi imperceptible, lucio por un instante en la mirada de Cissi, pero reponiéndose, se arrellano en la butaca, diciendo en tono calmoso.

-Cuando seas más razonable, hablaremos, niña demasiado sensible.

Saco del bolsillo un estuche de oro delicadamente cincelado, y abriéndolo, tomo un cigarro, pronto se levanto una delgada espiral de humo, y el olor del fino tabaco lleno la estancia.

Con el rabo del ojo Lucius observaba a su prometida, siempre con la cabeza baja y con los ojos amoratados por el llanto.

-¡Cissi!

Cissi levanto los ojos lacrimantes, y miro sucesivamente, con aire embobado, el estuche que le ofrecían y la cara del conde Malfoy

-¿No fumas?

-No- contesto ella asustada.

-Pues esto es cosa frecuente entre las mujeres, y es preciso que te acostumbres, porque me gusta veré a veces un cigarrillo entre hermosos labios

La joven parecía tan completamente maravillada, ce Lucius no pudo menos de sonreírse

-Pequeña Cissi, parece ser que esto te extraña prodigiosamente, es verdad que mi prima Catalina no fuma nunca, pero en cambio tu madre era una entusiasta del cigarrillo.

Cissi bajo tímidamente

-¿Habéis tratado mucho a mama, conde?

- Llámame Lucius, si, la he visto muchos años, en mis temporadas de Moscú y Viena, entonces yo era muy joven, un año vino a Escocia con Catalina, su prima y ya estaba prometida con el vizconde de Subrans...dame tu mano Cissi, he podido encontrar en Perigue una hermosa sortija para ti, hasta que te elija otra en Paris

puso un dedo de la mano tembloroso de la joven un anillo de oro, guarnecido de rubís y brillantes, y conservando la mano entre las suyas, y acariciándola como la de una niña mimada, fue haciendo a Cissi la descripción de Cannes, las fiestas de allí se daba, las relaciones que tenia, y todo esto con un tono condescendiente y algo desdeñado de un hombre serio que tiene a bien ocuparse en distraer a una niña.

Tal actitud fue la seguida por él en adelante, Cissi, siempre tratada como una niña, a veces sin motivo aparente, le mostraba una severa frialdad,, y la tímida movió se perdía en conjeturas, preguntándose en que podía haberlo disgustado, Cissi sentía ya pesar sobre ella una voluntad inflexible.

Lucius la consideraba como cosa suya y la hablaba como amo y señor.

-Cissi, acompáñame al jardín, no te quites tu peinado de niña. Lo prefiero por el momento...te voy a llevar a Pergue en automóvil.

Dicho todo esto con el tono autoritario de un hombre acostumbrado a ver doblegarse todo a su voluntad.

Por mas que la señora de Subrans había intentado objetar que este paseo de los dos no estaba conforme con las costumbres del lugar, el conde contesto con una irónica sonrisa, y dos veces mas se llevo a Cissi mas lejos.

Catalina asentía a todo, el Conde Malfoy la había dado a entenderé sobradamente que ella, menos que nadie, podía arrogarse derechos sobre la joven.

Una mañana, al llegar a la Bardonnye, Lucius encontró a su prometida ocupada en repasar la ropa blanca. Era una ocupación que se imponía para ayudar a su madrastra, y lo había de buen grado, porque el aliviar a otro o proporcionarle una satisfacción ere uno de los rasgos de la joven.

-¿Porque trabajas en esto?- pregunto secamente el conde. Haz el favor de dejarlo.

Y quitando una de las prendas de las manos de Cissi, la tiro lejos, en un asilla

-No quiero que te estropees los dedos con estas porquerías

La pobre Cissi se encontraba completamente desconcertada, tenia en perspectiva una existencia inútil y ociosa, ella, tan hacendosa y amante del trabajo en todas sus formas, únicamente la música parecía complacer a Lucius Malfoy peor no la música demasiado clásica, que no convenía a un cerebro femenino, según con la acostumbrada altivez desdeñosa.

Seis días después de los esponsales, la señora de Subrans, Cissi y el Conde partieron a Paris.

Lucios había resulto ir allí para encargar el ajuar de la futura princesa, Catalina y su aijada se alojaron en un hotel de la orilla izquierda del sena, y todos los días uno de los carruajes del conde venia a llevarlas a los almacenes mas renombrados, el mismo Lucius escogía los vestidos, sombreros, pieles, zapatos, todo imponía su gusto, porque tenia un sentido muy vivo de la belleza, a la joven novia, que nunca había ido tan lejos desconocía todos los refinamientos de lujo y vanidad que aparecían ahora ante ella

Nunca se consultaba su opinión, lo que Lucius decía, esto debía de ser, y asunto concluido.

No obstante un día Cissi se sublevo, había ido con su madrastra a probarse los trajes de baile, cundo vio el exagerado escote, se ruborizo y dijo con viveza

-¡No me lo pondré nunca! Hay que subir mas el talle señora

La dependiente repuso

-Esto no es nada, señorita, es un escote moderado, tiene usted unos hombros muy hermosos aunque algo delgados todavía, y hay que enseñarlos aunque sea un poco.

-No, no quiero- repuso Cissi con firmeza- haced el favor de hacer el cambio que os digo

-¡Hija mía no exageres!- dijo a su oído la señora de Subrans, que no comprendía tal delicadeza ahora, porque de muy joven había sido locamente mundana- Ten presente además que Lucius quedara descontento.

-Yo misma le hablare, repitió que no llevare esto nunca

¡Decírselo a Lucius! Fácil era decir esto, pero muy difícil realizarlo.

Sin embargo, tal era la energía latente en el corazón de Cissi, que no vacilo en la tarde

de este mismo día abordar la cuestión al fin de la comida hecha en un salón de un restorante de moda, al que el conde había llevado a su novia y a la señora de Subrans

A las primeras palabras, Lucius frunció el entrecejo

-¿Como? ¿resolviste el cambio sin mi consentimiento?

-No, Lucius, porque te lo comunico ahora

Sus labios temblaban algo y esta deliciosamente encantadora, con sus hermosos ojos temerosos y tímidamente levantados hacia el.

Las cejas se serenaron y Lucius se encogió de hombros.

-¡Que niña tan loca! Por esta vez quiero ser indulgente, tanto mas que tus doncellas de servicio pondrán las cosas en su estado, cuando convenga... ¡Os felicito por la severa educación que habéis dado Catalina!

Trataba a la señora de Subrans con sequedad, no tributándole mas que una estricta cortesía, con la consideración de una mera señora de compañía, Catalina, de natural autoritario se sometía pasivamente a todos sus caprichos, llevando a Cissi de almacén en almacén, no obstante su fatiga, que el aire de Paris aumentaba, y siguiendo ciertamente sus instrucciones en las compras hechas a la joven

Mediante el secreta que guardaba, Lucius la tenia completamente sojuzgada

Las dos mujeres estaban extenuadas cuando, al cabo de días de compra tomaron el camino a casa, sin que Cissi en esta carrera continua. De proveedor en proveedor hubiera podido ver en Paris lo que ella deseaba, conocer sobre todos los museo, las iglesias, los monumentos históricos, y los barrios de Versalles y Saint-Germain cuyos nombres herían su imaginación por el estudia de la historia todavía fresco en ella.

El conde Malfoy se dirigió hacia Londres, llamado por ciertos asuntos y no volvió a la Bardonnaya hasta tres días antes de la boda

Este tiempo le pareció corto a Cissi, que no senita mayormente la ausencia de su prometido, por el que sentía un temor invencible.

Pero el temible plazo se aproximaba

-Mama ¿no hay medio de deshacerlo todo?- dijo al despedirse de su madrastra, una tarde en que la angustia la oprimía mas que nunca.

En el semblante descolorido de la señora de Subrans se vio una mueca de sorpresa

-No, Cissi, no hay ningún motivo para esto, Lucius es bueno para ti, su carácter es autoritario pero el te querrá mucho si le obedeces, como conviene a tu edad.

-¡Me da miedo!- suspiro Cissi- ¡cuando pienso que me llevara lejos de ti!

Tal pensamiento la hacia estremecer, en la mañana del día temido, su madrastra, cuyo semblante estaba horriblemente alterado, la ayudo a vestirse el largo vestido de fina seda, con admirables encajes, hecho según el dibujo trabado por el conde Malfoy, sobre los hombros de la temblorosa joven, la señora de Subrans le coloco un abrigo de piel de zorro blanco de gran valor que Lucius hizo traeré de San Petersburgo.

A la salida de la iglesia, las mirada envidiosos convergían en la joven esposa, ataviada como reina,

Otras personas meneaban la cabeza viendo la fisonomía altanera e impenetrable del Conde Malfoy y el rostro de Cissi pálido y hermoso

-Es una magnifica boda...?pero será feliz el matrimonio?- se decían

La señora de Forcils, venida para asistió a la boda de su amiguita, lloro y rezo con todos su alma durante la ceremonia, porque en los lindos ojos que ella conocía tan bien, había leído un profundo sufrimiento y una dolorosa ansiedad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Una ligera nevada había caído por la mañana y empolvado los árboles desnudos del cementerio, las estrechas avenidas y las tumbas que parecían adornarse de este modo para recibir a la recién casada, que acababa de abrir la mohosa verja

Después de la segunda bendición nupcial daba por un sacerdote en el salón de la señora Subrans, Cissi, por, orden de Conde Malfoy se había ido a cambiar su blanco vestido por un taje de viaje, mientras sé bestia conteniendo las lagrimas, le asalto el irresistible deseo de ir a rezar en la tumba de Gabriel.

El conde tenia dicho que partiría dentro de una hora, tiempo suficiente para que ella corriese al cementerio y estar de regreso antes que él lo advirtiera.

Arrodillada ahora, con la cabeza entre las manos evocaba Cissi en esta tumba el angelical rostro de Gabriel, y aquellos ojos graves y sernos que había conquistado el corazón de la pequeña Cissi, ¿por qué no estaba el para animar a su amiga? Si ella pudiera oír su querida voz antes de irse con aquel extranjero, enigma viviente ante el cual se desgarraba su joven corazón.

Cissi alargo la mano y cogió uno de los crisantemos blanco que aun estaban floridos gracias al cuidado de la vieja criada de la señora de Forcils, vuelta casi alelada después de la muerte de Gabriel.

-Lo guardare como recuerdo de mi amigo Gabriel- se dijo Cissi, besando la flor- y tu, que eras un santo, ruega pro tu amiga Cissi y protégela

Tan absorta estaba, que un ruido de pasos, si bien amortiguados por la nieve, no le hizo levantar los ojos, hasta que el llegado estuvo a pocos pasos de ella, Cissi reprimió una exclamación ahogada al ver al conde Malfoy

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz era dura, los ojos parecieron negros a la atribulada joven

-Ha venido a rezar por ultima vez sobre la tumba de un amigo- respondió ella con vos débil

-¿Un amigo? ¿cómo se entiende esto? Explícate

Cissi contó como había entrado en relación don la señora de Forcils y su hijo, de que modo ella y Gabriel habían simpatizado y el pesar que le había causado la muerte del joven, temblaba menos por la helada impresión de la súbita aparición de su marido, y como olvidándose de levantarse, parecía estar arrodillada antes Lucius, como un cordero ante una fiera sin piedad.

El conde le escuchaba, impasible, y cundo ella termino, con tono claro y helado dijo:

-Habrá que olvidar todo esto, Cissi

Un estremecimiento agito el cuerpo de la joven

-Olvidar a Gabriel...Lucius

-Es preciso, toda huella de su existencia anterior ha de desaparecer de tu memoria, porque yo tengo derecho a todos tus pensamientos y quiero poseerlos todos, tu no has de tener mas que un fin en tu vida: obedecerme y complacerme, ahora levántate y sígueme.

Su mano firme y sin embargo extrañamente leve, se poso en la de Cissi, y la quito sin violencia de la verja a la que estaba asida, la joven se levanto inconscientemente.

La mirada penetrante del conde vio la otra mano de Cissi encerrada, como si guardara algo

-¿Qué llevas ahí Cissi?

-Una flor

-¿Una flor?

Con una señal designo a los crisantemos de la tumba

-¿La has cogido aquí? ¿la llevas como recuerdo?

Cissi inclino afirmativamente la cabeza, De su garganta le era imposible exhalar una silaba

-Dame esto

Ella clavo una mirada de angustia en la altiva faz de Lucius

-¿Porque?- balbuceo

-Porque así lo quiero ¡Damela!

Pero ella apretó con mas fuerza la flor entre los dedos de la mano, e instintivamente trato de retroceder, como esquivando a Lucius.

Un puño vigoroso se apodero de su mano, y con toda la energía de su fuerzo repitió

-¡Damela, Cissi!

Su voz era fría, muy calmosa, pero Cissi se estremeció bajo la mirada dura y dominante que se clavaba en ella.

Se entreabrió la mano de la joven, dejando ver la flor blanca, pero no la entrego a Lucius, sino que este la tomo entre sus dedos enguantados, tito la flor en el suelo y la pisoteo con el talón.

-Mira lo que yo ago con las "flores del recuerdo"

En cuanto a tu oposición a mi voluntad, no quiero calificarla, te aconsejo que no vuelvas a reincidir.

Y tomándola del brazo, llevo casi con violencia a la joven hacia la puerta del cementerio.

Cissi se dejo llevar ante la imposibilidad de resistir,

Pero su pobre corazón saltaba de dolor y de espanto mientras de sus ojos brotaba un rió de lagrimas.

En la puerta esperaba el soberbio automóvil del conde, Lucius hizo subir a la joven y se sentó a su lado al tiempo que daba esta orden al Chofer:

-¡A toda velocidad!

Casi sin ruido el automóvil se alejo; cruzando el pueblo, tomo una marcha loca

Cissi al principio no se fijo en esto, concentraba su pensamiento en esa pobre flor que yacía en el suelo, pisoteada y aplastada en la nieve, la flor de Gabriel.

Seguía llorando a lagrima viva, sin advertir la mirada de irritada impaciencia que se posaba en ella,

De pronto se sobresalto y su mirada estupefacta se fijo en el paisaje que iba atravesando, desconocido para ella, y en las prendas que estaban puestas en el banquillo delantero, una magnifica pelliza, que el conde quería que ella llevara en el viaje, y la maleta.

Cissi había dejado estos dos objetos en su cuarto, pensando recogerlos al volver del cementerio ¿Quién tuvo pues, la idea de sacarlos de allí, y ponerlos en el coche?

Miro lacrimante a su marido y pregunto tímidamente

-¿Es que no volvemos enseguida a casa Lucius?

-Ni enseguida ni después- respondió el con sequedad

Cissi se incorporó bruscamente

-¿Es decir que que me voy sin despedirme de ellos, sin abrazarles?

-Tu lo has dicho, estos adioses eran inútiles y yo me he evitado lagrimas y sensiblerías, pero te permito que en cuanto lleguemos a la ciudad escribas cuatro palabras a la señora de Subrans

Cissi echo una mirada de desesperación al paisaje que cruzaba con velocidad vertiginosa.

-¿Cómo puede ser esto? Yo no puedo irme así- dijo con voz apagada- Volvamos Lucios, te lo ruego, no empleare mucho tiempo, solamente el precisos para abrazarles y decirles...

El conde aparto los ojos de aquellas retinas suplicantes, mientras que una arruga de cólera se dibujaba en su frente

-Cállate, Cissi deja estas suplicas ridículas, pláceme obrar así y tu no tienes mas que someterte; tanto mas, que debes procurar hacerte perdonar tu desobediencia anterior, por lo que esta bien seas castigada

Los ojos suplicantes de Cissi se bajaron vertiendo nuevas lagrimas, Cissi se arrincono a un lado, con la cara entre las manos, presa de doloroso emoción.

Ya sabia a ciencia cierta que en este esposo que le había prometido amor y protección. Por la voz del sacerdote a Cissi de Subrans Black esta no encontraría mas que un amo despótico e implacable.

Latía su corazón con golpes precipitados y a duras penas reprimía los sollozos que la ahogaban, una ola de sufrimiento desesperado subía hacia ella, ¡Si el automóvil en su marcha desenfrenada, se estrellara y la hiciera pedazo a ella! Allá arriba encontraría a Gabriel y estaría lejos de este hombre horrible que hasta las lagrimas le prohibía.

¿Qué vida iba a ser la suya? ¿Qué seria de ella, condenada a temblar siempre así, ante aquel hombre?

Una muda plegaria para su amigo querido y para el dios que conocía, porque en ese instante ella era conciente de su propia debilidad al mismo tiempo que de la fuerza todopoderosa que la cuidaba

Poco a poco, la fatiga la visión fugitiva del paisaje de invierno, el tibio calor del interior del coche y el sutil perfume oriental que despedía el conde le provocaron en al joven una dulce languidez que acabo en sueño

También Lucius cerraba los ojos, pero no dormía, porque su mano desguantada acariciaba con frecuencia su barbilla, este gesto era habitual en el en momentos de gran contrariedad

Un vaivén del coche echo a Cissi contra su marido ;Lucius bajo los ojos hacia la delicada cabeza que ahora reposaba en su hombro.

Cissi no se había despertado, en su cara se veían todavía las huellas de las lagrimas, pero era de esas mujeres a la que no le afea las lagrimas, sino que las vuelve más interesantes, un poco de fiebre enrojecía sus mejillas veladas suavemente por unas negras y pobladas pestañas

La pequeña boca conservaba, hasta en el sueño una contracción dolorosa, y se veía en su blanca frente una pequeña arruga de sufrimiento,

Lucius la contemplo por algunos instantes, se inclino de pronto y sus labios se posaron en los cerrados párpados de Cissi, en seguida se enderezo bruscamente, duro el semblante y contraída la frente

Tomo con ambas manos la delicada cabeza y suavemente, con movimientos casi imperceptible la acomodo sobre las almohadas del coche sin que la joven se despertara

Entonces Lucius se volvió de lado y apoyándose en el codo de terciopelo paseo su mirada sombría y acuciosa por el paisaje nevado


	6. Chapter 6

**Chicas muchas gracias por los rew, me motivaron a actualizar mas rapido de lo que creia, y si no es mucha molestia, me gustaria que le hecharan una ojeada a mis otros ff si pueden claro, espero verlas dentro de poco**

**Iaanita**

Capitulo 6

Sin mas parada que la indispensable para la comida, o cosa de las siete, el automóvil del conde Malfoy llegaba a la estación de Lyón un cuarto de hora antes de la salida del rápido que los llevaría a los nuevos esposos.

Carrera tan loca había asustado a Cissi, que como una inconsciente se apero del coche y siguió a su marido hasta el tren, en el que les esperaba Vassili, el ayuda de cámara favorito del conde y Dacha, la doncella, primera en categoría, de la difunta condesa Malfoy y ahora al servicio de Cissi.La joven condesa noto vagamente la presencia de una mujer de unos cincuenta años de edad, delgada, de cara con arrugas y que se inclinaba profundamente para besarle la mano, Cissi se dejo llevar al dormitorio donde la desnudaron, y se acostó, respondiendo maquinalmente a las ofertas de servicio de Dacha "gracias, no necesito nada, quisiera poder dormir".

Por cuanto se vio sola, huyo el sueño de ella y paso una noche febril, llena de angustia acordándose de los incidentes de la jornada, de la actitud glacial del conde en todo el viaje- que la había tratado como a una niña castigada- y sobre todo de la escena del cementerio, tan cruel.

¿Qué hombre era este que le mandaba olvidar a los muertos y le arrebataba a los vivos, sin permitirle un adiós?

Tan agobiada estaba por la mañana, que Dacha hubo de preguntarse si estaba enferma.

La misma pregunta le hizo Lucius cuando, peinada y vestida, se unió a le en el vagón cama, en el que Vassili había preparado el té.

-Cansada, nada mas Lucius, no he dormido ni un minuto esta noche- le dijo Cissi tendiéndole la mano con un gesto, lindo y tímido, casi vacilante, que el tomo quizá por un acto de sumisión, porque su fisonomía, tan adusta, se dulcifico ligeramente.

-¿De quien es la culpa, picara niña¿Por qué no fuiste ayer más razonable y me obligaste a ser severo? Por hoy, perdono, peor no olvides esta lección, Cissi.

La beso en la frente y la hizo sentar a su lado, en tanto Vassili servia el te

En el resto del viaje, el conde volvió a tomar el aire de condescendencia que mostró, en general, en el curso de sus esponsales, ayer Cissi era una niña rebelde que hay que castigar, hoy la niña cuerda y arrepentida con la cual un señor magnánimo se dignaba mostrarse indulgente

Pero aun forzando sus labios a sonreírse, Cissi tenia el fondo del corazón mortalmente triste, impresión que no se modifico por el sol radiante, por la vista de la vegetación meridional ni por la travesía de los lujosos barrios de la ciudad, en el coche que recogió en la estación al conde y su esposa.

Sin embargo una exclamación admirativa se escapo de ella a la aparición de la maravillosa que era la villa Malfoy.

-¿Te gusta mi casa, pequeña Cissi?- pregunto Lucius, cuya indefinible mirada no se apartaba de ella.

-Mucho ¡que hermosa es!...no hubiera creído nunca en una casa semejante

-Tu estas destinada a ser su mas bello adorno Cissi.

¿Ese era un cumplido? Nada lo hacia creer, vista la fisonomía del conde y el tono frió con que dijo estas palabras, mas bien parecía trazar con ellas un programa.

El coche se paro ante la doble escalinata de mármol blanco, al pie de la cual estaba alineada la servidumbre, en su mayoría rusos, Lucius ayudo a apearse ala joven, que echo una mirada algo asustada sobre aquella gente tan respetuosamente encorvada ¿tendría que mandar a todos ellos, en su calidad de la señora de la casa?

Con brevedad, Lucius le presento al intendente, el ama de llaves, el mayordomo y los principales servidores, de los que el mismo señor no Sabih los nombres, que le seguían en todos sus viajes y se aumentaban durante su permanencia en Ukrania, a causa de la extensión del dominio y de la inmensidad del castillo, que exigían un personal enorme.

Cumplida esta formalidad, el conde y Cissi entraron en el vestíbulo, cuyas delicadas columnas de blanco mármol casi desaprecian bajo las flores, y luego pasaron a una sola en la que estaba tres personas una joven y dos niños de 10 a 12 años

Lucius había hablado, como de una cosa sin importancia de la presencia en su casa de su hermana y de sus sobrinos, nunca se trato de que la señora Krum asistiera a la boda, su Hermano parecía considerarla muy poco o nada, y Cissi sabia por su madrastra que esta señora era una insignificante, muy apática y muy delicada de salud.

Todo esto, en efecto, se leía en la fisonomía de la hermosa mujer Rubia, algo recia, de tez muy blanca y de ojos azules, inexpresivos, y que Lucius presento en estos términos

-Mi hermana Lidia, señora de Krum baronesa de Ruhlberg.

Lidia tendió a su cuñada una mano llena de brillantes sortijas, pronunciando con voz lenta algunas palabras de bienvenida, muy banales, a las que Cissi, no obstante su emoción, no se tomo el trabajo de contestar.

Después, los dos niños besaron la mano de su tío y de su nueva tía, el mayor un mozalbete rubio y flemático, se parecía a la madres, pero el. pequeño Víctor era un hermoso niño moreno, débil y un poco pálido, de ojos castaños inteligentes y vivos, que se fijaron con cándida admiración en la joven condes

-Cissi, ven ahora a descansar-dijo el conde Malfoy

Al volverse ella para obedecer a esta invitación se vio frente a una persona que pareció silenciosamente, deslizándose sobre la espesa alfombra oriental.

Era una mujer de unos veinticinco años, pequeña y delgada, bestia con una bata cerrada de seda negra, una voluminosa cabellera negra muy cuidada, cubría su cabeza, tan pequeña que parecía inclinarse a su lado, al peso de aquella tez era blanca, con pecas, los rasgos finos, bien dibujados, salvo la nariz, que era muy pequeña, bajo unas cejas castañas. Cissi entrevió unas extrañas pupilas que le causaron la mas desagradable impresión

-Ah, eres tu bella- dijo una voz seca de Lucius- Cissi, es mi prima Bellatrix Black Lestrange

Cissi le estrecho la mano, un a mano de dedos largos y unas agudas, que a la joven le recordaron involuntariamente las garras de un lobo capturado en los alrededores de Peroulac.

Reparo, además. Que la señorita Black tenia actitud muy humilde, que tenia los ojos modestamente bajos, y que se aparto como una sombra discreta, sin que su primo pareciera dispuesto a dirigirle mas palabras,

Dacha y Sonia, la segunda doncella del servicio, esperaban a la joven ama en el departamento que había sido de la condesa Olga.

Se habían cambiado las colgaduras y ,muebles, pero eran completamente semejantes a los anteriores.

El conde Malfoy quería, sin duda, que todo le recordara a la difunta alrededor de la joven, que era el vivo retrato de Olga.

-Descansa Cissi, procura dormir- Le dijo despidiéndose de ella- comeremos a las ocho, despertándote a las siete, te queda tiempo suficiente para vestirte.

Así que las camareras la vistieron con una bata de alcoba, Cissi se sentó en una mecedora, en la sal que precedía a su cuarto, y que era, como este, una maravilla del lujo mas delicado.

Pero que pesada parecía al joven esta atmósfera refinada, las cadenas de oro son siempre cadenas, y ella se sentía que la oprimían implacablemente.

Tan era su cansancio que se durmió enseguida.

Seguía durmiendo a las siete, y Dacha entreabrió la puerta para advertir a su señora que era tiempo de hacerse el tocado

-¡Pobre condesa! Todavía duerme- murmuro dirigiéndose a Sonia, que estaba detrás de ella- me da pena despertarla ¡venia tan cansada y tan triste!... Mira Sonia ¡que hermosa esta durmiendo¡que poco corazón hay que tener para atormentar a una paloma como esta!

Dacha había pronunciado estas ultimas palabras en voz muy baja, pero Sonia hizo un gesto de espanto y un "Shus" de terror, echando una mirada en torno suyo.

-Madrina, se prudente ¡si os oyen!

Sonia adelanto un poco la cabeza, y a su vez miro a la durmiente

Cissi, dormía en una actitud encantadora, apoyada la cabeza ene l delicado brazo blanco, que salía de la amplia manga del preciosos encajes, sus rubios cabellos caían en dos largas trenzas sobre la bata flotante, blanca cubierta casi enteramente de encajes, su cansado semblante se había serenado, merced del reposo, un tinte rozado tenia su tez, satinada de una blancura de ancas, acaso soñaba ahora con un alegre sueño, porque sus labios se entreabrieron ligeramente como para sonreír.

-Es mas hermosa que la condesa Olga- murmuro Sonia, en tono admirativo

-¡Es verdad! Pero ella sufrirá aun mas- dijo Dacha meneando la cabeza

-¿Por qué madrina?

-Porque debe tener mas alma, esto se ve en sus ojos...no, Sonia, yo no tengo valor para despertarla ahora, si sueña dulcemente, mas vale que siga así, pobre condesita a las siete y media tendremos todavía tiempo de vestirla, dándonos prisa.

Las dos camareras se habían ido ya, cuando se abrió una puerta, sin hacer ruido y apareció el Conde Malfoy

Iba vestido en traje de tarde, como acostumbraba hacerlo para la comida, aun en familia, se detuvo a pocos pasos de la mecedora, y pro largo rato contemplo a Cissi.

Se paso la mano por la frente, y volviendo la espalda paseo lentamente por la sala, sus pasos se amortiguaban en la alfombra, de ven en cuando echaba una ojeada a la durmiente, y sus cejas tenían un movimiento de impaciencia, detuvo se al fin de el hueco de una ventana, y golpeo una marcha en el cristal, dando una patada en la alfombra, señal de fuerte enfado

Entro Dacha para ver si su señora había despertado, pero se fue en seguida ante un gesto imperioso del conde

-¡Su alteza no ha tenido tampoco valor de despertarla!- dijo al oído de Sonia- duerme como una desventurada...!el esperaba! Ya sabrá hacerla pagar esta paciencia, que es extraña en el, sies que no oculta alguna cosa

dieron las ocho y Cissi seguía durmiendo, bajo el talón de Lucius se había formado un gran hueco en la lana blanca de la alfombra

-Es ridículo- murmuro de pronto

Con paso resuelto avanzo hacia la mecedora, y puso la mano en el hombro de la joven.

-!Cissi!- llamo

La joven se sobresalto, desplegó los párpados y en su hermosos ojos apareció el espanto, viendo a quien tenia delante.

-¡Olvidad la hora!- dijo fríamente Lucius Ella se incorporo vivamente en su asiento

-¿Verdad¿tan tarde es?

-Acaban de dar las ocho

-¿Las ocho?- repitió ella en tono asustado- ¿Por qué o me han despertado? Perdóname

Lucius, pero...

-Dejemos esto y hazte vestir a prisa, por ser el primer día consiento esperar, pero no es mi costumbre, Cissi.

Las doncellas hicieron prodigios de presa, y pronto la joven acudió donde su marido, con este tocado de tarde, de un blanco crema, Cissi, con el rostro descansado pro el sueño, estaba idealmente hermosa.

Lucius la envolvió en una larga mirada, y se sonrió al encontrar unos ojos, un poco inquietos, que se levantaban a el, tomo la mano temblorosa de la joven y la puso en su brazo.

-Muy bien. Cissi yo haré de ti la mas encantadora de las Condesas y la mas perfecta de las esposas.

Durante la comidas servida con todos los refinamientos imaginables, la conversación fue lánguida, el conde Hablaba poco , lo mimo su hermana.

En cuanto a Bella, no abrió la boca y nadie pareció pensar en dirigirle la palabra.

Bestia como siempre con la bata negra, que domaba un sombrío contraste con los vestidos de tarde que llevaban lisa y la señora Krum, parecía aquella mujer un personaje deslucido, casi borroso, una ves que Cissi tropezó con su mirada, tal impresión le causaron sus extraños ojos, que vio con agrado los largos párpados de Bellatrix estar caídos el resto de la tarde.


End file.
